WHAT Family Reunion
by henna994
Summary: The story is a mix of Gakuen Alice and Prince of Tennis. The Hyuuga's are having a reunion and The Echizens are invited but Ryoma and Natsume have to bring a girl aka their girlfriends
1. Chapter 1

Okay this story consists of Prince of tennis and Gakuen Alice I hope you all enjoy it

Okay this story consists of Prince of tennis and Gakuen Alice I hope you all enjoy it.

WHAT Family Reunion

_Another day at the Hyuuga residence_

"Natsume, come here" Natsumes father called out, for now we will call him Shiro

"Yah dad" you all should know our favorite person Hyuuga Natsume

"Were going to hold a family reunion everyone is invited and remember the tradition ounce you reach the age you are now you have to bring a girl with you" Shiro said with the Hyuuga smirk

"WHAT, I have to bring a girl to the family reunion" Natsume said groaning

"Yes, so who's the lucky girl" Shiro said with sparks in his eyes

"My girlfriend" Natsume said with a big smirk on his face

"YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND" Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga said

"If you were paying attention yes I do have one" Natsume said

Natsumes parents were both shocked to hear Natsume had a girlfriend and that they never knew.

"So are the Echizens invited?" said Natsume

"Of course he is my brother and part of the family" Said Shiro

"So Ryoma is coming I wonder if he has a girl" Natsume thought while walking to the phone

Natsume took out his cell phone and called his girlfriend / Mikan Sakura (woot woot)

"Hello" Mikan said

"Hey polkadots"

"Oh hi Natsume, you know you should seriously stop calling me polkadots"

"Hn"

"So is there a reason you called"

"Yah my family is having a reunion and we have a tradition that once we grow the age of 16 we have to bring a girl, so will you come with me"

"Of course Natsume I would love to see your family, when is it?"

"Good, it's Thursday at 2:00PM my house"

"Okay I got it thanks, bye"

"Ja"

And we leave it at that now lets see how the Echizens are doing (hehehehe)

_Echizens residence_

"Bishounan lets have a match" Of course it's the perverted father Nanjirou

"Okay" Our famous Prince of Tennis said getting his racket of course it's Echizen Ryoma

Nanjirou was creaming Ryoma and in the end he Ryoma loss (aww)

_They were in the kitchen and eating dinner_

"Yo Bishounan we are going to my brothers reunion and of course you have to come no buts okay and you have to bring a girl because your 16" Nanjirou said with a smirk

(man the smirking must run in the family)

"So bishounan, who's the unlucky girl" Nanjirou said he thought he probably doesn't have a girl

Ryoma smirked "Mada Mada Dane, I'm taking my _Girlfriend"_

Nanjirou, Rinko, and Nonoko were all shocked; they never thought he had a girlfriend

"Since when" Rinko said with a smile

"Since last year" Ryoma said with a big smirk

"Who is it" Nonoko asked

"You will find out when the reunion happens" Ryoma said and went to his room

Ryoma took out his cell phone to call his girlfriend

"Hello" Sakuno said (Yay)

"Hey Sakuno" Ryoma said

"Oh R-Ryoma, why did you call me"

"Do I have to have a reason to call my girlfriend" Ryoma was smirking (of course)

"A-Ano n-no"

"Well I called because we have this family reunion and so at this age I have to bring a girl so I thought I should just bring my girlfriend so want to come"

"U-um S-sure Ryoma when is it"

"It's Thursday, it's at my cousin's house so you wouldn't know where it is so I'll come and pick you up okay"

"Hai bye"

"Ja"

_The day of the reunion_

"Natsume is everything set? When is your girlfriend coming?" Mrs. Hyuuga asked

"Yah, and soon" Natsume said with a bored tone

_With the Echizens_

"Ryoma, we should leave now" Rinko said

"I'm going to pick up my girlfriend" Said Ryoma

"Okay just don't be late"

"Okay Oka-san"

The other echizens left and Ryoma went in his car (yes he has his license)

Ryoma drove up to the Ryuzaki's residence and knocked

_Knock Knock_

"Hello Ryoma" Sakuno said

"Hey Sakuno, we should get going or we'll be late"

"Hai, Oba-chan I'm leaving, Ja"

"Be careful and Ryoma you better take care of her" ryuzaki-sensei said

"Hai" Ryoma said a little frightened

They got in his car Ryoma gave Sakuno a quick peck on the lips and drove

Sakuno had a blush on her face

_Back to Hyuuga's residence_

_Knock Knock_

Natsume opened the door

"Hey Polka dots"

"Didn't I tell you on the phone not to call me that, anyway Hi" Mikan said with a big smile

Natsume gave her a quick peck and led her into his house with a slight blushing Mikan

"Oh this is your girlfriend" Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga said with sparks in their eyes

"Konnichiwa my name is Mikan Sakura it's a pleasure to meet you" Mikan said with her trademark smile

"It's a very great pleasure to meet you too Mikan-chan, thank you for taking care of our son" Mr. Hyuuga said

"No, it's alrgiht" Mikan said with a sweat drop

"Oh look it's my brother" Shiro said

"Yo Shiro how's it going" Nanjirou said taking Shiro out so they could talk while Rinko and Natsume's Mother go out and talk and Nonoko goes around talking to people

This leaves Mikan and Natsume alone.

Than Ryoma and Sakuno come in and head to Natsume and Mikan

"Hey Natsume" Said Ryoma

"Hey Ryoma" Said Natsume

Mikan's and Sakuno's eyes widen

"Mikan/Sakuno" they both said in unison

First they were surprised and than they hugged each other

"You two know eachother" Ryoma said looking confused

Mikan giggled

"Yes we are cousins"

"WHAT" the two boys screamed


	2. Chapter 2

Okay I'm so happy that you people liked my story so far well now I'm writing the next chapter

Okay I'm so happy that you people liked my story so far well now I'm writing the next chapter.

WHAT Family Reunion

"WHAT" Ryoma and Natsume said wide eyed

"You two are cousins" Ryoma said out loud

"Hai" Mikan said laughing like there was no tomorrow (in chibi form)

Natsume was still shocked that he couldn't say anything until after few minutes

"So let me get this straight you two are cousins just like us" Natsume said

"You two are cousins?" Mikan and Sakuno said with question marks on top of her head

"Yah" Ryoma said

"Wow awkward ne Sakuno" Mikan said

"Hai, ne Mikan are you and Hyuuga together?"

"Yup he's my boyfriend" replied Mikan

"Congrats" said Sakuno with a big smile

"Are you with the Echizen Sakuno?"

"Hai he's my boyfriend" replied Sakuno

"Oh you know it's awkward to have boyfriends that are almost exactly alike"

"mmhmm" Hummed Sakuno

"HOW ARE WE ALIKE" the guys said in unison

"Well definitely same personality" Mikan said

The two boys looked at each other than looked away

"Anyway Mikan how's Hotaru"

"Blackmailing as always" replied Natsume

Sakuno replied with a giggle "She never changes"

"Ne Sakuno how's the sempai's and Tomoka"

"Annoying as ever" replied Ryoma

Mikan started laughing

"You know we should have our own reunion" Said Mikan

"That's a great idea Mikan should call everyone" said Sakuno with a big smile

"As long as Imai/Fugi doesn't come" Said the two boys in unison

"Why?" asked Sakuno

"Fuji is a sadist and a blackmailer"

"and Imai is just plain blackmailer"

"Put the two together and you got a catastrophe" Said the guys together

"aww come on it won't be that bad"

"I know, Pwease" Mikan and Sakuno gave them their best puppy faces

They couldn't deny their own girlfriends so they had no choice to agree

"tch fine" they said in unison

"Man you two are almost exactly the same" Said Mikan

"You owe me Mikan/Sakuno"

"Okay" said the two

Sakuno called the sempais and Tomoka while Mikan called her friends

"So what do you guys want to do now?" asked Mikan

"Let's go to my room until dinner time" replied Natsume

They all went upstairs and went to Natsume's room

"Hey Natsume your room is so plain you should decorate it more" Mikan Said

"Hey Mikan haven't you been in this room before"

"Nope this is my first time coming here"

Mikan looked out the window "Oh look they're here lets go back down"

They went outside and saw everyone has come

"Mikan-Chan" the sempais and tomoka cried out

"Sakuno" Imai called out

Sakuno hugged Imai and she hugged back while everyone was trying to hug Mikan

"Mikan Chan we missed you so much" said Momo sempai

"Nya, so much oh look it's Hotaru-Chan, Hotaru" he said trying to hug her

BakaBakaBaka

There you see Eigi Sempai on the ground KO

"It's great to see you again Hotaru Chan" Fuji smiled (as always)

"Fuji sempai you too" they both had evil glints in there eyes thinking about blackmailing

"There is 97 chance they will try to blackmail all of us" Said Inui sempai

"Hi Tezuka-Bucho" Mikan said with her smile he smiled back

"WHAT TEZUKA SMILED" Eigi and Momo said together

"I got the picture of it" said Fuji and Hotaru

"Fuji 20 laps tomorrow" Tezuka said

"Hai, Hai" Fuji said with his smile

"Fshhhhhhhh" Said Kaidoh (I don't even know if that even is a word)

"Calm down Eigi" Said Oishi

"Anyway who's this Mikan Chan" asked Momo

"Oh Natsume he's my boyfriend and the owner of this house" Said Mikan

"BOYFRIEND" they all said in unison

"Yup"

"And who's this Sakuno" asked Hotaru

"Oh Ryoma he's my boyfriend" Said Sakuno

"WHAT RYOMA YOU NEVER TOLD US THAT" Said Momo

"You never asked" replied Ryoma

"Anyway why is Ryoma-sama here" Asked Tomoka

"I can't come to my own cousin's reunion" replied Ryoma

"COUSIN, WHO'S YOUR COUSIN?"

"Natsume is"

"Man Mikan and Sakuno, you two chose boyfriends that are almost exactly alike" Momo said inspecting Natsume

Natsume got annoyed and gave him a deadly glare that sent shivers down Momo's back

"And both definitely have the same glare" Said Eiji

"So what do you guys want to do now" Asked Oishi

Fuji and Hotaru were whispering to each other and Fuji finally said

"Let's play Truth or Dare" Hotaru and Fuji both had an evil glint

"And who ever doesn't want to play can have Inui's vegetable drink" said Hotaru

"What's so bad about that" Said Ruka (yah he's here too if you didn't know)

"Ruka I advise you never to drink it or you will die" replied Ryoma

Ruka gulped and nodded

"Than lets play" said Fuji


	3. Chapter 3

Just to tell you all Hotaru and Fuji are not getting together and I still don't know yet but I might not add alices

Just to tell you all Hotaru and Fuji are not getting together and I still don't know yet but I might not add alices.

WHAT Family Reunion

"Ne Inui sempai you did bring your juice right?" asked Fuji

"Hai, its aozu deluxe" He said with a smile (the one that's red they show on Prince of bowling episode)

They're all in Natsume's room, and his room is humongous.

"Okay let's play!" said Eigi jumping up and down

"But first let's tell them the rules, right Hotaru." Fuji said with an evil wicked glint in his eyes.

"Okay for those who don't do the truth or the dare have to drink the penalty drink" Hotaru showed them a very small cup of Aozu

"That's not that bad" said Ruka

"You don't understand Ruka, just that much and you're KO!" Replied Mikan with a sickening look.

That's when Ruka got scared

'Never drink the juice' went through everyone minds.

"Okay here's the spinner we spin it twice the first time that person gets to ask truth or dare and give them either, and the second time is who there asking too." Said Hotaru

"Okay let's start then" said Fuji

They all got in a circle even Tezuka because he doesn't want to drink the juice. They spin the spinner once and it landed on Momo and the second time it landed on Ruka (odd combination isn't it)

"Okay Ruka Kun, truth or dare?" asked Momo

"Dare" replied Ruka (he has so much courage)

"Hm than Ruka you have to kiss Imai san on the lips" Momo said grinning

That's when Ruka was blushing like mad "F-fine" he walked up to Hotaru bend down and gave her a kiss. Fuji is taking pictures. (Obviously)

"That was so normal dare, I kiss my girlfriend everyday so this dare is practically easy" Said Ruka still blushing (everyone is always blushing)

"WHAT GIRLFIREND!" everyone said even Natsume and Mikan (Déjà vu)

"Hotaru, you never told me that" whined Mikan"

"You never asked, baka" Hotaru said with a stoic face

"Man, my dare went to a waste" complained Momo

"Well anyway we should continue" Fuji said

They spin the spinner again and this time in landed on Oishi and the second time it landed on Tezuka.

"Nya, it landed on Bucho" Said Eiji

"Okay Tezuka, Truth or dare?" asked Oishi

"Truth" Replied Tezuka

"Fine then, have you ever fell in love with someone?" asked Oishi

"Yes" said the stoic captain of Seigaku

"YES!" everyone from seigaku said even Ryoma, because he was shocked

"Well at least now we know he's human" said Eigi

"40 laps on Monday Eigi" Tezuka said with his own glint in his eye

"HAI! Bucho" Eiji whined

"Next spin"

This time the first spin landed on Sakuno and the other landed on Natsume.

Natsume gave her a glare, but she was so use to Ryoma's glares that it didn't affect her.

"Okay Hyuuga-kun truth or dare?"

"Truth" Natsume said

"Have you ever cheated on Mikan during your relationship?" Asked Sakuno

"I did………..Not" Said Natsume with a cold voice

Mikan felt relief that he didn't cheat on her

"Good Natsume, you stayed true to your girlfriend" Said Oishi

Natsume just had a smirk on his face

The next spin went to Fuji and the other to……

AN" I'm going to leave you all in suspense well until next time or should I say next chapter anyway ja ne


	4. Chapter 4

Yah I'm making my next chapter I really love this story so please review

Yah I'm making my next chapter I really love this story so please review

WHAT Family Reunion

The first spin landed on Fuji and the other one landed on…………………..Ryoma

"Ha, Ha okay Echizen truth or dare?" Asked Fuji he had a sinister grin on his face

Ryoma was very scared in choosing (who wouldn't be its Fuji here) so he picked

"Dare" Ryoma said

"Hm okay Ecizen I dare you to kiss Mikan" Fuji said with a bigger grin and so did Hotaru's

"WHAT!!" Ryoma, Sakuno, Natsume, and Mikan yelled

"You're going to make my boyfriend/girlfriend kiss my cousin!!" Sakuno and Natsume yelled.

"It's a dare he has to do it, if he doesn't than all four of you will have to drink Inui's juice

"I guess it's my cousin I'll cool down" Said Natsume

"Me too" Said Sakuno

Mikan and Ryoma were very nervous Ryoma got up and walked to Mikan, he bend down lifted her chin and gave her a peck on the lips.

Flashes were heard, and of course it's our sadist and blackmailer.

Natsume and Sakuno were to disgusted to even watch.

Ryoma went back and sat down in his seat and trying to forget what just happened

"Okay I'm done can we please go to the next person" Said Ryoma

"Fine, Fine" Said Momo

The spinner spin again and the first one landed on Momo and the second one landed on Inui (yes finally)

Momo had the biggest grin ever "Okay Inui sempai truth or dare?" Asked Momo

Inui fixed his glasses "There's a 60 percent chance if I pick dare it would benefit me more so I pick 'dare' Momo" Inui said

Momo was practically jumping with glee

"Okay Inui sempai I dare you to not make us drink Inui drinks for a year"

Inui pouted he didn't like that dare Inui juices were his life

"Okay I will not make any juicec for a year" Replied Inui

That's when Momo and Eiji high fived.

They spin the spinner again and this time it landed on Ruka and the other one on Eiji/

"Noooo" said Eiji

"Okay Eiji sampai truth or dare?" asked Ruka

"Truth, truth" said Eiji

"hm fine have you ever wore your sisters dresses"

Eigi went pale "Y-yes"

Everyone was freaked out about it when Fuji took out a picture of that

"Fuji when did you take a picture of that?" Eiji asked

"I have my ways Eiji, you should not underestimate me"

(This is the last spin)

The first one landed on Natsume and the other on Hotaru

Natsume smirked and said "Imai truth or dare?"

"Dare" Hotaru said with a deadly glare

"I dare you to sell your own blackmail photos and not ours for a year."

Hotaru was ready to kill at that moment but didn't "Fine"

"This game is getting boring now can we do something else"

"Lets head to the courts, you do have one right Hyuuga?" asked Taka

"Yah" in the backyard"

They all went to the back and all were stunned

"You call this back yard, I would call this paradise" Eigi said

"Fshhhhhh" Said Kaidoh (still don't know if that's a word)

"It's humongous" said Momo

"Fshhhhhh, you think everything is humongous even your head" Said Kaidoh

"You want to fight Mamushi" Momo said

"Bring it on" said Kaidoh

"This is some ones house you should stop fighting or 100 laps on Monday" said Tezuka

Then they shut up

"There are the courts" said Natsume

They all went up to the courts there was a few courts but decided to use one.

"Okay we will all take turns" said Oishi

"How about Echizen and Sakuno vs Mikan and Hyuuga" asked Hotaru

"Fine with me" the 4 said in unison

The match started, and wow Ryoma and Natsume were ripping through the courts they were both equal.

Sakuno and Mikan were helping in the front and hit a lot of the balls too.

The match went on and it was tied 6-6 going to tie break

The tie break was continuing and continuing and all of them were getting tired until Fuji called.

"I think we should stop this match is never going to end" said Fuji

The rest just nodded

"You four off the courts the match has been sent as a tie" Said Tezuka

Inui had the erg to give them Inui Juice but he remembered the dare. (Poor Inui and yah to the rest of us)

The matches went on until everyone was tired

"I think dinner is ready, lets go back"

That's when everyone saw something they would have never expected except Hyuuga he new and lived here to get used to it

"It's, it's beautiful it's……………….

AN: Thank you for all your support please read more of my stories and chapters.


	5. Chapter 5

So some people want alices in here so I don't know where to put them, it's really hard for me to do something like that I might do some alices here and there

So some people want alices in here so I don't know where to put them, it's really hard for me to do something like that I might do some alices here and there.

WHAT Family Reunion

"It's, it's beautiful it's the biggest buffet I ever seen!" said momo

"Tch, this is normal"

"THIS IS NORMAL" Said Eiji

_Ding dong_

"I'll get it" Natsume said

_With Natsume_

"Hey Natsume" said Koko

"Hn"

"Mikan invited us too, we were late because we were downtown and in traffic" Yuu said

"Okay, come in"

_With everybody else_

Mikan, Eiji, and Momo were all gawking at the food until Natsume came

"Hey, everyone!!" Anna and Nonoko said in unison

"Hi/hey" were heard by everyone

"Let me introduce you" Said Mikan

"Okay this girl with the blue hair is Nonoko and the one in pink is Anna, the one with glasses is Yuu and the one with the goofy grin is Koko.

"Nya, Mikan chan do they have alices too"

"Yup" Said Anna

"After dinner they will show you their alices" Said Natsume with his bored tone

"I'm all for it" said Momo (Of course always thinking of food)

"Nya, this is the best food ever Hyuuga!" Eiji said

"It's the best food ever!" Said Oishi

"Yes it's really good, I must get the recipe" Said Anna, while everyone sweat dropped

"Okay, so where can we show our alices Hyuuga?" Fuji asked

"Well go to the grass field, I'll take you there"

They all went to the grass field

"Man, Hyuuga your place is HUGE I could easily get lost" Said Koko

"So let's go in order how about Natsume first" Said Mikan

"Tch, fine" Natsume than lit a fire with his finger

"Natsume's alice is FIRE!" Said Mikan

"I don't think I want to show my alice but I could tell them" Ruka said

"Ruka pyon are you scared?" Asked Mikan

"I'll just tell them my alice, my alice is the ANIMAL PHERMONE!" Said Ruka

"What's that" Asked Inui

"It's an alice that can attract animals" Said Ruka

"Okay, me next, my alice is COOKING!" Anna said excited

"I can control my cookies or things to move" Anna also said

"OHHhhh" Said the seigaku team in chorus

"My turn my alice is CHEMISTRY! I can make potions" Said Nonoko

"My alice is the ILLUSION! alice, here I will give an example

Everyone was on the ocean

"Wow that's so awesome" Said Momo

"Mine is the MIND READING! alice" said Koko with his goofy grin

"Alice is invention" Hotaru said cold

"And mine is the NULLIFICATION alice, I can cancel out other peoples alices" Said Mikan happily

"Now let's start with our team" Said Oishi

"I have the FIRE alice" said Ryoma

"Wait you and Natsume have the same alice?" asked Momo

"Were cousins remember" said Ryoma with a stoic face

"Oh, yah" said momo

"Same goes for Mikan and me, we both have the NULLIFICATION alice because were cousins" Said Sakuno

"Alice is lightning" Said the stoic captain Tezuka

"I have the Jumping alice" said Momo (because he can jump really high)

"Mine is the acrobatic alice" Said Eiji

"Fshhhhh I have the snake alice, I can call snakes to attack fsshhhhh" said Kaidoh

"I have the juice alice" said Inui (of course the juice)

"My alice is the rain" said Fuji with the same smile

"Totally matches his personality" said Natsume which received a smack from Mikan

"And mine is the mama alice, I can act like a mama on you" said Oishi (Yo I couldn't think of anything else)

"Wow everyone has an interesting alice!" said Ruka

"Yah, so now what" said Natsume

"Um" said everyone

"Anyone have ideas?" Said Yuu

"How about let's spy on the parents and stuff" said Koko reading Fuji's mind

"I had the same idea Koko" said Fuji

"Uh Fuji sempai he read your mind said Yuu

"Whoops forgot your alice" said Fuji

"Anyway, that's a great idea" said Mikan

"MISSION: SPY ON PARENTS" said Momo


	6. Chapter 6

Okay sorry for the late update because I have school so I'm not on that often

Okay sorry for the late update because I have school so I'm not on that often

WHAT Family Reunion

"Mission: Spy on Parents" said Momo (Today is my birthday so I thought I would update for you guys)

"Let's Go!" Said Mikan

They were sneaking into the living room until they heard Shiro (Natsume's father) and Nanjirou (Ryoma's father) talking

"Please can we not spy on our dads" Ryoma asked

"To bad cat no way" said Hotaru

"This is going to turn out bad" Natsume said

"Well to bad Kuro Neko" said Fuji

They all walked closer until they heard the two fathers speaking

"Nanjirou do you still have all the perverted magazines, my wife through mine" Shiro said rolling his eyes"

"Yup, I still have mine you can borrow it any time" said Nanjirou

Back to the kids, they were all shocked and disgusted

"Nya your parents are perverts?" Asked Eiji

The two boys sighed nodding there heads

"Well Natsume is also a pervert" said Mikan

"Waaaiiittt I only be perverted towards you" said Natsume

"You do, that's so mean" Mikan said crying waterfalls

"Ryoma is not as perverted" said Sakuno

"Hey, I'm not a pervert at all" said Ryoma

"Sure you aren't" Said Fuji holding a picture in front of him

Ryoma started to blush **a lot**

"Okay lets move on to the mothers" said Inui

"There's an 87 chance that the mothers are scarier than the fathers"

That's when the regulars started to freak out and step away from Oishi; they had experienced it and did not want to experience it again.

"Than I think we should stay away from the mothers" said Momo

"NO, I want to see it" said Hotaru

Everyone knew never to make Hotaru Imai angry

"Nya okay lets go" said Eiji

They saw the two mothers talking and when they got closer they knew that they were talking about food.

"Yes, you should add 2 tsp of vinegar to the cake" said Mrs. Hyuuga

(yo I don't care if there's no vinegar in cake I'm making this up)

Than Oishi comes into the room in mama form and he starts speaking to them

"No, you add 2 and a half it will make the cake taste better" Said Oishi

Everyone slapped there heads

"We lost him" said Ruka

"Yup" said Mikan

"Fshhhh" Said? Kaidoh (You know what I'm going to be like Kaidoh Fsshhhh)

"Anyway, now what I'm getting bored spying on the parents, and we lost Oishi" said Mikan

"I think it's almost time to go it's already 8:00" said Tezuka

"Yah we should leave" said Oishi

"Nya when you came back Oishi?" said Eiji

"Just now" Said Oishi

"Well thanks for inviting us Hyuuga, and Hotaru I'll email you the pictures and videos" said Fuji

"Well goodbye everyone" said Mikan

"Bye" everyone said and left

The only ones left were Mikan, Natsume, Ryoma, and Sakuno

"Well I'll take Sakuno home, Ja Ne" Ryoma said

"Bye, Mikan, Hyuuga hope to see you again" said Sakuno and left

"Bye Sakuno" Said Mikan

"Well Natsume I think I should be going I'll call you tomorrow" and with that Mikan gave him a passionate kiss and left.

Natsume was blushing like mad, and when he turned around he saw his parents and Ryoma's parents grinning

"Nnnnn" Natsume groaned

"You should be leaving I think Ryoma will also kiss Sakuno don't want to miss that right uncle" Said Natsume with a grin

"THAT'S RIGHT, we should leave honey, lets go"

"See you at the next reunion Shiro" said Nanjirou and left with his family

_Going to Ryoma and Sakuno_

"Were here" Ryoma said getting out of the car with sakuno, and walking her to the front door

What they didn't see is that his parents were also there

"Well Ja Ne Ryoma" With that she gave Ryoma a passionate kiss and went indoors slightly blushing

But Ryoma was blushing more

"GO BISHOUNAN!" screamed Nanjirou

And now Ryoma was red because he was blushing, embarrassed and angry

That's the end of the reunion

**THE END**

Yes I finished the story at last; well I hope you read my other ones Ja Ne for now that is.


End file.
